


Closing Time (Vid)

by Trelkez



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Series Finale, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: The vid that closed VividCon. "You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."





	Closing Time (Vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to AbsoluteDestiny, here's luck, sweetestdrain, and SDWolfpup for their help with this vid.
> 
> Broad spoiler warnings for many TV show and movie franchise finales.


End file.
